Zara
Character Synopsis Zara 'is a heavy-cruiser class ship that aligns herself with The Sardegna Empire. She was the 1st of the Heavy Cruiser of her faction. According to herself, she was born to shellings on the surface and later became a archetype of later heavy crusiders The Sardegna Empire. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A Verse: 'Azur Lane '''Name: '''Zara '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, physically in her 20s '''Classification: '''Zara-Class Ship, Member of The Sardegna Empire '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Barrier Creation (Semi-Armor Piercing High-Explosive grants Zara increases the chances of her attacks dealing double damage by 18%. Termi Shield allows Zara to create barriers that shield her from attacks), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Zara should be within the same league as Bismarck as a admiral of Sardegna Empire, albeit weaker. Capable of causually pulverizing WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks and much denser. Also shouldn't be too weaker than Z23 , who can contend with The Purifier) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. Zara is comparable to average ships that can do this and even is capable of doging them at point blank) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Physically superior to the likes of Z23. Comparable to average ships like Bogue , who's capable of destroying WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology. 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature. Zarais an admiral of The Sardegna Empire and is capable of creating complex formations of attacks to outmaneuver enemies as a cruiser ship) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Terni Shields: '''This ability allows Zara to create a defensive barrier to defend him open fire and other attacks *'Semi-Armor Piercing High-Explosive: Grants Zara the power to deal double the damage she normally deals *'''Immortality: Ships themselves are manifestations of thoughts, feeling and ideas of their own country. Ships themselves are capable of manifestaion based on the perceptions of numerous people and as such, you can't truly destroy a ship Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Soldiers Category:Sardegna Empire Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Immortals Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Information Analyzers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8